


亿万分之一

by Toodles_L



Series: 德哈的情歌和日常 [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 19:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17065952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toodles_L/pseuds/Toodles_L
Summary: 两个失性恋和失爱恋结合体恋爱的故事。现代AU私设：Harry为马尔福家族养子





	亿万分之一

德拉科有三个秘密。被公开的只有第一个----他是一个无性恋者。而第二个秘密只有马尔福夫妇和哈利知道----德拉科是个女装大佬，不用上班上学的时候他喜欢打扮成一个女孩子，帅气硬朗的硬妹，穿着皮衣皮裤带上假发，化一个黑暗的烟熏妆容，骑上机车和哈利一起去兜风。最后一个秘密只有哈利知道----德拉科觉得哈利很好看，很符合他的审美。如果他不是一个无性恋者，那他爱的会是哈利。  
哈利也有三个秘密。被公开的有两个-----他是一个无性恋者。第二个秘密关于他的身世----他虽是马尔福家的园艺设计师，但他也是马尔福夫妇收养的孩子，从小在马尔福家长大。第三个秘密只有德拉科知道-----哈利觉得德拉科很好看，很符合他的审美。如果他不是一个无性恋者，那他爱的会是德拉科。

 

他们是在十六岁那一年知道自己是个无性恋者的。那一天，德拉科从自己的班级出来，在哈利班级门口等着他，准备跟他一起回家。在回家的路上，德拉科问哈利有没有喜欢的人。  
“哈利，你，你有喜欢的人吗？男生或是女生？”德拉科拽着书包带，他有些紧张。  
“唔，德拉科你怎么突然问这个？我嘛，我没有喜欢的人。男生没有，女生也没有。”哈利有一双好看的祖母绿眼睛，温暖和煦的笑容，谦和有礼，很多女生都对他抱有好感，给他写了许多情书，会给他送早饭，送点心，会在上学路上看着他的背影或是侧脸偷笑。但是。哈利没有喜欢的人。甚至说。他觉得那些女生们不符合他的审美。  
“呃，我今天听说了一些事，关于那个的。”德拉科神神秘秘地压低了声音，“生理反应，青春期的生理反应。我们，我们都没有，不是吗？”德拉科和哈利的小学和初中都是在家里上的，请的都是著名的老师。在上到生理知识的时候，他们的老师----斯内普先生虽然把产生生理反应的前前后后都说得很明白，但是他唯独没有说年龄方面的事儿。德拉科直到今天才知道男生们的第一次大多在初中时期。而他和哈利都十六岁了却还没有经历过，他们没有过任何的性冲动。这可不太正常。  
“哈利，你说，我们是不是不太正常？我们都十六岁了！布雷斯说他第一次是十四岁，还，还梦见了潘西！”德拉科从小样样都比布雷斯优秀，他不甘心输在这方面上。  
“呃，似乎有些严重？那，那我们是不是要去医院看看？”  
“医院？哈利，你忘了吗？我们上个星期来学校前不是刚在家庭医生哪里做过体检吗？而且我们从小就有定期体检的习惯，如果是身体上的问题，我们不可能不知道！”  
“你的意思是，我们是心理上的问题？可是，这种事情也会有影响的吗？”哈利感到不解。  
“唔，有的吧。我预约一下心理医生，我们，我们明天去看看？”德拉科掏出手机，在通讯录里翻翻找找，找到了之前存着的心理医生的电话。  
哈利听着德拉科和电话另一头的庞弗雷夫人预约了明天上午的时间，心里想着德拉科肯定不会放过这么好的一个穿女装的机会，而他只要穿女装必然会化妆戴假发，但是，德拉科他吧，吹毛求疵，每次化妆都会花上好久，接着他们往往会比预计迟上个半个小时五十分钟才能出门。  
哈利叹了一口气，明天要早点叫德拉科起床了。  
“好了，明天上午九点半，我们九点出发差不多，那我们…..”德拉科看着手表算着明天的起床时间。  
“六点半，德拉科，六点半你必须起床。”  
德拉科呆住了，“我们是九点半的预约，不用那么早的，哈利。”  
“不，德拉科，你要这么算，我六点半叫你起床，你要先用半个小时来平复你的起床气，吃饭洗漱半个小时，挑衣服戴假发要半个小时，剩下一个小时刚好够你化妆。”哈利掰着手指头，细数德拉科的小毛病。  
“我今晚就能挑好衣服！我想好了，我要穿你上次送我的那条黑色连衣裙！而且我没有起床气了，你可以晚一个小时叫我起床！”  
哈利撇撇嘴，他上次也是这么说的，结果呢，还不是撒了起床气，重新挑了衣服，迟到了二十分钟。

 

当哈利和德拉科走进庞弗雷夫人的办公室的时候，墙上的挂钟刚好敲完十下，庞弗雷夫人看着对面穿着黑色鱼尾裙的高挑金发姑娘和旁边穿着一身黑色运动装的男孩子，低头看了看自己的预约记录——德拉科•马尔福和哈利•波特，男士，两位。  
“这位小妹妹，你是不是.....”  
“不是，我就是德拉科。”  
庞弗雷夫人听见面前的女孩子发出了低沉的男声。

“所以，你们觉得自己不正常？”庞弗雷看着眼前的——姑且先说是两位男孩。  
“难道不是吗？我们已经十六岁了，却还没有.....我们跟身边的人都不一样。”德拉科用手指绕着自己的金色假发。  
“哦，孩子们，这可不是什么不正常的事情。冒昧问一下，你们有喜欢的人吗？男孩，女孩，都可以。”  
“没有。”异口同声。  
“那你们有没有一瞬间想过爱情？未来想要和一个人在一起什么的？”  
“没有。”  
“那好，那你们有没有觉得身边那个人很好看？很符合自己的审美？”  
德拉科和哈利都安静了下来。  
庞弗雷夫人递给他们两张纸片，“不好意思的话，可以写下来。”  
德拉科在庞弗雷夫人提问的时候就想起来一双祖母绿的眼睛。他觉得哈利很好看，但也仅仅只是很好看，没有任何的欲望，没有任何的想法，就是，真漂亮啊。  
哈利在纸上写下了德拉科的名字，他一直觉得德拉科是最完美的男孩子，他帅气，开朗，脑子灵活，家世背景无一不是优秀。但是，自己却对他没有任何想法——想想德拉科那些疯狂的追求者吧，她们一直想把德拉科打上自己的标签，但是哈利没有任何想把德拉科据为己有的冲动，他欣赏德拉科，但也只是欣赏。  
庞弗雷夫人看着手里两张写着对方名字的纸片，她大概想到是什么问题了。  
“你们知道吗？世界上的性取向不只有同性恋，异性恋和双性恋。一共有十五种。你们，我个人倾向认为你们是无性恋者。无性恋者占世界总人口的1%左右。他们会有欣赏的对象，比如符合他们的审美，但是他们不会对任何人产生性冲动或者是爱情。通俗一点说，他们不会爱上任何人。不管是生理还是心理。当然，我的意见仅供参考，不一定是完全正确的。”庞弗雷夫人从书架上抽出一本书，翻到关于无性恋者的那一页，将书放在他们面前。

德拉科牵着哈利从庞弗雷夫人办公室出来，好奇地看着哈利：“你写的是谁？符合审美的人？”  
“哦，闭嘴吧，德拉科。这是我的隐私。”  
“那我们交换吧，我写的是你。我觉得你的眼睛很好看，五官很好看，整个人都很好看。”  
“真是谢谢你觉得我长得好看了。但是，我还是不会告诉你的。”哈利拉着德拉科走向了马尔福家的车，马尔福夫妇一直在等着他们。  
“是不是我？哈利？一定是我吧！”德拉科堵住哈利的路。“你不可能见过比我更好看的人了！哦，照镜子除外。”  
哈利看着德拉科，无奈地点了点头。“对，是你，小少爷！”

“结果怎么样？哈利，小龙？”纳西莎从前座递给他们一盒切好的兔子苹果，关心地问。  
“唔，我和哈利八成是无性恋者，但也有可能出错——我觉得没错了，我看了庞弗雷夫人给我们看的资料。我觉得我们很符合来着。”德拉科拿起一块苹果扔进嘴里，满不在乎地说道。  
“无性恋者？确诊了？”卢修斯挂了电话——又是开会通知——回头看着自己的孩子们。  
“也不算吧，庞弗雷夫人说不能完全保证。”哈利接过德拉科递来的苹果，“她建议我们再去做一个准确的测试，测试一下我们的性取向再做判断。”  
卢修斯点点头。在这两个孩子中，他喜欢哈利更多一些——纳西莎也是。德拉科总是吵吵闹闹的，小时候不知道气跑了多少家教，而哈利就不一样了，成绩不错，性格脾气也温和，还听话，就是有一点不务正业——净喜欢些花花草草，对经济相关的事情从来不上心！一心只想着他的小花园！ 

五年后  
德拉科喜欢放假，因为放假的时候可以随他心意地穿女装或是男装，可以放肆德睡到中午，起来懒懒地吃个午饭，然后用一下午的时间去挑选衣服化妆然后卸妆。他最近喜欢上了哥特系的Lolita，买回了满衣柜的黑色裙装，羊腿袖灯笼袖的衬衫，各式各样胸针戒指眼镜链，还买了好几个裙撑。  
哈利喜欢放假，这个时候，他可以不用看着图表算出市场的供求平衡点，不用分析未来的经济趋势，不用一遍遍核对资产负债表有没有左右平衡。他可以一整天地泡在花园里----上了大学之后，卢修斯答应把整个花园交给他管理，他种上了自己最喜欢的百合花和纳西莎最爱的水仙，在德拉科的威胁下还种了几棵苹果树。  
德拉科今天穿着一件挂脖托胸的黑色jsk，里面搭配的衬衫是白色缎面的羊腿袖，胸前挂着大大的领巾来掩饰他的对A胸。一双黑色大腿袜，穿着黑色布洛克皮鞋，一头金色长直发----不知道为什么德拉科的假发只有金色----撑着一把黑色蕾丝伞，走到花园里，在躺椅上坐下，拿起桌上哈利为他准备好的果汁喝了起来，看着哈利浇花修剪树木。  
哈利看着躺椅上的德拉科，德拉科今天穿得也是一如既往的好看。他笑了笑，自从他们五年前公开自己确诊为无性恋者之后，他们俩的情书数量疯狂下降，再也没有女生对他们投怀送抱，写情书，做饼干。这倒是让他们的生活清闲了不少。他和德拉科越来越形影不离，德拉科只要没事就会帮着哈利一起整理花园，浇灌，修剪，除草，做一些力所能及的事情。他们会在整理完花园后，躺在草地上，看着天上的星空，哈利安静地听着德拉科给他介绍各个星座----那是天龙座，那是天狼星，天后座，天王座……哈利觉得这和德拉科背布莱克家族族谱没什么区别。  
他们也会讨论一些性取向的事情，若是他们不是无性恋者，他们会喜欢上什么样的女孩或是男孩；和喜欢的人接吻会是什么感受，拥抱是什么感受，在梦里见到自己的喜欢的人又会是怎样的一种体验。但是他们只能讨论，只能想象，德拉科时常说他们缺了一块，是被剥夺了爱一个人的能力的不完全的上帝创造物，也许这一辈子他们都会孤独终老。  
“不会的，德拉科。有我陪着你呢，我们老了以后可以去郊区买一栋别墅，养几条狗，几只猫。我们可以住在一起，相互陪伴，相互照顾，谁让我们都是无性恋者呢！”  
“其实，哈利。我觉得我们相比于其他无性恋者已经很幸运了，你看我们是那百分之一的可能性，但是我们相遇了，我们一起长大，我们能相互陪伴，比起其他孤单的无性恋者，我们已经很幸运啦！”  
“那可不是吗？我们是不幸中的万幸。”

 

“过来，德拉科！我们今天还要出去送花呢！”哈利拿下头上的帽子，给自己扇风----英国的夏天还真是有点热。  
今天是七夕节，这是一个中国的传统节日，是中国的情人节。本来哈利他们可不知道有这一回事，一切都源自于他们的实践课教授----秋张教授，牵线组织了七夕节活动，邀请了学校里所有的华裔和感兴趣的学生来参加聚会，聚会里需要大量的玫瑰。当她听说哈利在家里种了一大片玫瑰准备卖给花店整些外快的时候，她豪迈地包下了所有的玫瑰，让哈利在七夕当天带到聚会现场分发给情侣们。  
德拉科站起身，整理了自己的裙摆，调整了一下被压坏的裙撑，一边嘟囔着“纱撑就是没有鱼骨撑好用”一边向哈利走去。德拉科走到哈利身边，带上手套，开始帮哈利摘花。  
“不明白你为什么还要靠卖花来赚外快，明明上次那个花园策划案很好，人家都愿意让你去他们公司兼职园艺设计了，你怎么还拒绝了。多好的机会啊。”德拉科不懂哈利为什么明明在园艺设计上有极高的天分却不愿意兼职园艺设计师，整天就待在家里整理园圃。  
“这不一样，德拉科。这是我的兴趣，我愿意花时间来整理我们家的园子但不代表我愿意花时间帮别人设计花园。我可不想把兴趣变成工作。”哈利不愿意被束缚，帮别人设计花园，整理园圃就意味着他不能随心所欲地把花花草草放在自己喜欢的地方，他要按照甲方爸爸的要求来，他可不喜欢----那些人根本不懂园艺，他们只会指手画脚！

 

“哦！谢谢你们！哈利，德拉科，感谢你们的玫瑰花，”秋看着自己的两个得意门生穿着剪裁合适的西装的，拿着一大箱玫瑰站在她面前，“真是辛苦你们了！来吧，把花交给塞德，他会分发的。你们去享受派对吧！”秋喊来自己的未婚夫，塞德里克，帮着哈利他们把花放到桌子上。  
在几乎满是情侣的派对里，哈利和德拉科两个单身男子显得格外出挑，常常有漂亮的单身女孩上来搭话，约着他们跳舞或是邀请他们一起看女孩子们穿针乞巧。哈利和德拉科并不反感这些邀请，他们和那些漂亮的单身女孩们一起喝酒聊天，玩游戏，看着情侣们为了一千英镑的大奖而参加了热吻大赛，都希望自己和伴侣可以坚持到最后赢得奖金。  
德拉科看着舞台上热吻着的情侣们，他问出了一直好奇的问题。  
“话说，接吻到底是什么感觉？”德拉科望向身旁的一个红发女孩。  
女孩显然是误会了德拉科的意思，以为这是德拉科的邀请。她刚想说些什么，就看到了正拿着玫瑰花走回来的哈利，挑了挑眉，原来这是一个暗恋者呀。  
“啊，你们可以试试看，感觉不错。那，祝你们99哦。”说完端起酒杯就朝自己的同伴走去。  
“给你，你之前不是说要在扣眼上别一朵玫瑰的吗？我给你拿过来了。”哈利对于德拉科的穿着打扮是服气的，就连参加这样的一个聚会，他也要在扣眼上别一朵玫瑰显示自己的不同。  
德拉科抬头看着坏了他好事的哈利，“你知道你刚刚打断了什么吗？我正在问一位姑娘接吻到底是什么感觉，她正要回答呢，你就回来了。”德拉科抱起双臂，不满地看着打断他学习的哈利。  
“所以，他又说什么吗？接吻是什么感觉？”哈利对这个问题也十分好奇，他们讨论过很多次，他半蹲下身子，为德拉科别上一朵玫瑰花。  
“她让我试试看。但是，我找谁呢？”  
“呃，找一个你不反感也不介意你无性恋的人？？”

 

“呃，德拉科，你要不要换个人？我不会接吻啊。”哈利看着慢慢靠近他的德拉科。虽然他和德拉科都是无性恋者，他们确信他们不会对彼此产生任何的性冲动，但是他们谁都不会接吻啊！  
德拉科皱起眉头，“哈利，我不知道怎么跟你说，我，我只要想到要和其他人嘴唇相贴，我就，就有些恶心。生理性的那种。”  
“啊，是哦。你从小就不喜欢和别人离得太近…..那你，不介意和我？”哈利想起了德拉科不喜欢别人和他有太过亲密的接触。哈利记得小时候有一次他和德拉科一起在后院里玩耍，马尔福家的厨师高尔先生家的儿子，小高尔走过来想要加入德拉科和哈利。小高尔凑到德拉科耳边，小声问他们他能不能加入。德拉科猛地把高尔推离自己身边，对他说不要离自己太近，他不喜欢。长大之后好了些，但还是会和人保持二三十公分的安全距离，能进入这个距离的，只有马尔福夫妇和哈利。  
“你介意？你不想知道接吻到底是什么感觉吗？”关于情侣之间的亲密接触到底是什么感觉，他们已经讨论五年了，他们也尝试过一些简单的接触，试图想象自己要是有能力爱上一个人该会怎么样。他们牵过手，拥抱过，也试过在德拉科女装的时候手挽手装作情侣。但是他们至今没有尝试过接吻，最想尝试的接触。  
“不介意，我只是担心我们两个都不会，万一体验感不真实什么的。”  
“唔，先试试吧，那个女孩说接吻感觉不错。”  
“是，是嘴唇相贴就好了吗？我看，我看他们好像就是这么做的。”两位高智商但因性取向而没有任何感情经验的二十一岁的大男人在为如何接吻而苦恼。  
“是的吧，然后要转个头什么的….”德拉科回忆着今晚聚会上的男男女女们，接吻似乎是要转一下头来着。  
哈利靠在自己卧室的墙上，看着德拉科离自己越来越近。他能感受到德拉科紧张的呼吸，呼吸喷在哈利的脸上，痒痒的。他能清楚地闻到德拉科身上一股混着薄荷的青苹果的味道，很熟悉，是德拉科从小到大的味道。  
“呃，哈利，你的眼镜，呃，我亲不到你…..”  
哈利尴尬地摘下眼镜，放到自己的西装口袋里。“我们，我们继续。”  
德拉科把头向左转，哈利愣了一会，也把头向左转了一点。  
冰凉的嘴唇相接，柔软，带着一股淡淡的威士忌的味道。  
他们大眼瞪着小眼，浅灰色的眼睛里倒映着祖母绿的眼睛。  
他们愣愣地接触了一分钟。如他们所想的，没有人有生理反应。  
“你，咳。你觉得怎么样？”德拉科直起身子。  
“呃，嘴唇很软？还有一股威士忌的味道。就，就没了。”哈利摸了摸自己的嘴唇。  
“嗯。好像也没有很特别？”德拉科开始怀疑为什么那么多情侣都热衷于接吻呢？好像也没有怎么样啊。  
“晚，晚安，哈利。”  
“晚安，德拉科。”  
德拉科和哈利的第一次接吻以体验感一般而告终。

当天晚上，德拉科在床上辗转反侧，就是睡不着。他觉得自己遇到了人生中的难题----作为马尔福家的少爷，一位高精尖，虽然是无性恋者，但是他不能不会接吻啊！德拉科起身开灯，打开电脑，找来含有接吻特写的影视片段，忍住羞涩认真地开始学习。  
啊，原来是这样的吗？接吻不仅仅是嘴唇相贴，还要？？？品尝对方的上唇与下唇？？推开了新世界大门的德拉科越学越兴奋，看了一整个晚上。

彻夜未眠的德拉科一大早就起来在哈利卧室门前等他起床----哈利说过今天要除草，要早一点起来。  
哈利推开门就看到在假期里难得穿着男装的德拉科，在他房间门口踱步，带着一脸想要分享的喜悦。“怎么了，德拉科？你今天怎么起的这么早？”  
“我会了！哈利，我会接吻了！我们昨天做错了，不应该是那样子！应该，唔，我怎么跟你说呢？”德拉科皱着眉头，他不知道怎么跟哈利描述正确接吻的方式。  
“你，不介意吧？”德拉科扣住哈利的后脑勺----只有亲身实践才能说明这种只可意会不可言传的事情。  
“不，不介意。”  
德拉科凑近了哈利，含住了哈利的下唇，开始回忆着昨晚看的那些教学内容。他能感受到哈利嘴唇的柔软，能闻到哈利薄荷牙膏的味道。他慢慢吮吸着哈利的唇，感受着哈利的笨拙地模仿---哈利也在试图回吻德拉科，吮吸他的上唇。  
“怎么样？”德拉科离开哈利的嘴唇，他觉得这一次比昨晚干巴巴的嘴唇相贴要美妙得多。  
“比昨天的好多了，感觉挺好的？”哈利摸了摸自己的嘴唇，上面还残留着德拉科的温度。

 

一年后  
自从和哈利接吻之后，德拉科发现自己又多了一个拒绝女孩子的理由-----每当在酒吧有女孩子期期艾艾羞羞涩涩上来想要德拉科联系方式的时候，德拉科都会拉过哈利，在他的嘴唇上轻吻一下，然后对着女孩歉意一笑，什么都不用说。久了之后，连德拉科自己都以为自己真的爱上了哈利，并且成为了他的男朋友。这一想法在他发现自己对女孩越来越不感兴趣，只想和哈利呆在一起之后显得更为真实。这不可能，德拉科对自己说，别忘了，你不会爱上任何人的。  
自从和德拉科接吻之后，哈利发现自己对于女生越来越不感兴趣了，整天想着的不是自己的小花园就是德拉科。德拉科怎么还没有起床？德拉科今天会不会穿自己送给他的那条裙子？德拉科怎么又打扮得这么好看，他知不知道这样又有很多女生会来要他电话？哎哎哎，真的有女生来了。哈利莫名烦躁，他不喜欢德拉科身边总是出现女生，这样很打扰他们的相处。当然，这一切的烦躁在德拉科搂过他在女生面前吻了一下之后烟消云散。哈利很开心自己可以成为德拉科拒绝女生的新理由------这可能也和德拉科一晚要吻自己七八次有关吧。  
又是一个周五，德拉科和哈利跟着导师做完报表，走在回家的路上。他们经过一条酒吧街，被其中一家排着长龙的新开业酒吧给吸引了-----只要是情侣一起来的，就可以免费享受调酒师的情侣专属鸡尾酒。  
“嘿，德拉科，你看！就是我之前和你说过的那种鸡尾酒！没想到这儿竟然有！”哈利之前听同班的女生们提起过一种新的鸡尾酒，会以玫瑰入酒，加以伏特加等基础酒水，调制出有浓郁花香却又辛辣的鸡尾酒-----大多是为情侣准备的。他一直想要尝尝看，却没找对地方，没想到今天正巧碰见了。  
“行啊，那我们去尝尝！不过，情侣专属…..”德拉科看了一眼海报，“你跟我想的是同一个意思吗？”  
“我想一个吻可以证明一切，而且我们也吻过很多次不是吗？”哈利无所谓地耸耸肩，和德拉科当众接吻对他们来说就像是日常活动一样。  
“哦。嘿，两位，我们这是情侣专属！要进去的话得要证明一下！”门口的大个子保安拦住两人。  
“证明？”哈利扯过德拉科的领带，迫使他低头与自己接吻。  
德拉科被拽得猝不及防，他慌乱地搂住哈利的腰，加深了这个吻。  
伴随着周围一片口哨声和叫好声，德拉科搂着哈利进入了酒吧。

“嘶，哈利，你刚刚拽得真是毫不留情，我都没有准备。”德拉科扯松自己的领带，端起桌上的情侣特调鸡尾酒喝了起来。  
“说得好像你之前扯我过去当着人家姑娘面接吻就有跟我打过招呼似的。”哈利解开袖口的扣子，将衬衫挽到手肘之上。  
卡座旁边的姑娘们来来去去，或委婉或直接地打量着并排坐在卡座里喝着情侣专属鸡尾酒的两个大男人，她们可看不出这两个人有多恩爱，说不定是溜进来骗酒喝的，怎么看都像是两个单身直男啊。  
当哈利打发走第五个过来问他要联系方式的女孩子，他看到又有一个女孩子朝着德拉科走来，脸颊微红。哈利不耐烦地看着这些女孩子----要不是无性恋者解释起来太麻烦，他巴不得在自己和德拉科身上挂两个写着“无性恋者，已确诊，请勿打扰”的大牌子。  
“没有眼力见。”哈利重重放下酒杯，他打算一次性解决这些女生。难得与一个晚上可以不用写报表，核算数据，他可不想把这些时间浪费在拒绝女生上。  
哈利夺过德拉科的酒杯，跨坐到德拉科身上，双手捧住德拉科的脸，俯身吻住德拉科。德拉科唇上还有玫瑰花香的残留，而他唇齿间浓郁的玫瑰和伏特加混合的味道让哈利想要进入仔细品尝。德拉科在哈利伸出舌尖试探的时候把手覆上了哈利的后颈，他不知道自己为什么要这么做，他只知道他不想让哈利的吻结束得太快。德拉科打开齿关来回应哈利。  
半晌后，当两个人都感觉氧气有些稀缺的时候，哈利松开德拉科，回头看向准备向德拉科要联系方式的女生，“我的，你别想了。”  
德拉科也很庆幸哈利解决了他今晚的一个大麻烦，这些女生真的看不出来他们对她们不感兴趣吗？他为哈利整了整有些歪的领带，对着女生温柔地笑了一下，“他说得没错，这位小姐。”德拉科回头按下哈利脑袋，在他额头上吻了一下，“好了，不生气了。”  
看着周围男男女女们的目光，德拉科和哈利觉得他们值得一个奥斯卡小金人！

 

“哈利….”德拉科抬头看向坐在自己身上的哈利。他摘了眼镜，露出了德拉科最喜欢的祖母绿宝石，他俯下身子，掠夺着德拉科嘴里的空气；埋在德拉科颈肩处，在脖子上和锁骨上留下自己的痕迹；流连在德拉科的六块腹肌的小腹上，用灵巧的舌头描绘出每一块腹肌的形状；含入小德拉科，舌头在附近舔舐，努力地做出吞咽的动作；充满情欲的祖母绿对上同样的浅灰色，他再做了一次吞咽。德拉科看到哈利的嘴角流出了几滴牛奶。  
哈利丝毫不在意发生了什么，他将小德拉科清洁干净，咽下牛奶，从床头柜的抽屉中拿出润滑剂，用润滑剂涂满德拉科的手指，拉着德拉科向身后伸去。  
“不，哈利，你会疼的，我们，我们下一次…..”德拉科知道哈利从小就很怕疼，尽管他从来不会说出口，但是盈满水汽的祖母绿总能出卖他。  
果不其然，哈利眼中的情欲被疼痛略微驱散了一些，但他仍坚持着让德拉科进入第三根手指。  
“我不怕疼，德拉科，我愿意的。”哈利忍着后面扩张带来的疼痛感，趴下身子，凑到德拉科面前，“或者，你亲亲我，我就不疼了。”  
德拉科翻身压住哈利，抽出手指，“你，你想清楚了？”  
哈利将腿缠上德拉科的腰，“我想要你，德拉科。”  
血气方刚的德拉科自然是忍不住，他对准了已经扩张开的入口，准备挺身而入。

“德拉科？你起床了吗？我们今天要送爸爸妈妈到机场！”哈利敲了敲德拉科的房门，他听见里面传来一声闷响。“德拉科？你没事吧？”  
“没事没事，哈利，我，我马上下楼！”德拉科从地上爬起来，收起湿了一块的床单，又找出干净的内裤，走进浴室飞快地冲了一个澡，用盆子泡着脏了的床单和内裤，想着怎么避开家里另外三个人把这堆东西给洗了。  
门外的哈利听见了德拉科的回应后，抱着同样装着床单和内裤的盆子走向了洗衣房----要在德拉科下楼之前解决掉！哈利回想起昨天做的梦，脸红彤彤的。该死，我为什么会梦见自己和德拉科在….在做那种事！

卢修斯和纳西莎准备出国去度今年份的蜜月，就把公司的事情交给了德拉科，而哈利则接受了在马尔福大厦楼顶设计一个花园的工作。，  
自从周五在酒吧里有过深入一些的交流之后，德拉科和哈利这几天都被一些旖旎的梦境所困扰-----然而好消息是他们终于和这个年纪的男孩子们一样有了需要自己洗的衣服和床单了。  
这不对呀，两个人都在心里泛着嘀咕，不应该会发生这种事啊，除非是…..  
庞弗雷夫人当初的诊断是错误的！

咖啡店  
哈利找了个时间约出了自己的同学兼好友，赫敏和罗恩，他们是高中时期的朋友，大学虽然没有在同一个专业，但毕竟在同一所大学，交流还是频繁。  
“所以，你是说，你怀疑你自己不是无性恋了？”罗恩皱眉，“可是我听说，性取向并不会改变，是由基因决定的？”  
“罗恩，你可真傻，”赫敏敲了敲自家男朋友的额头，“既然哈利确定自己已经对德拉科有了反应，那么只能说明庞弗雷夫人的诊断出错了。”赫敏递过手机，上面显示着一段文字，“我觉得，你可能是个失性恋者。是不是失爱恋者还有待商榷。”  
“失性恋者指的是那些只有与人建立起深厚感情才能产生性欲的人；失爱恋者与失性恋者相似，指的是那些只有与人建立起深厚感情才能产生爱情的人。”罗恩凑过来看赫敏的手机屏幕。  
“哈利，是个失性恋者？”罗恩看向赫敏。  
“不确定，至少从现在的情况上来看，哈利会是个失性恋者，但是不是失性恋和失爱恋的结合体就很难确定了。”赫敏收回手机，她不知道该对哈利说些什么。这不好说，若哈利是个失性恋和失爱恋的结合体-----十有八九就是了----那他这样的表现很有可能是因为爱上了德拉科，但是，德拉科，爱不爱哈利呢？  
“我觉得，我是结合体，赫敏，罗恩。”哈利摸了摸自己的额头，“我总是不喜欢看到女生在他身边走来走去，问他要联系方式什么的。他，他每次借着吻我来挡掉女生的时候，其实，我还是挺开心的，我一直以为是因为我不会再被打扰而开心，现在想想，是因为能吻到他吧。”哈利看着咖啡厅窗外的天空，看到的却是周五他吻完德拉科之后他说“好了，不生气了”时眼底的温柔；喝着杯子里的咖啡，闻到的却是周五晚上那一股玫瑰与伏特加混合的香气，还掺杂了一点点德拉科身上古龙水的味道。  
我已经爱上德拉科了，哈利想。

 

帕金森家  
“你看，这里，德拉科，”帕金森家的书房里，德拉科坐在沙发上，看着潘西递过来的书。  
“失性恋者？失爱恋者？”德拉科低头看了一眼书上的内容，“唔，这和我现在的情况很像，我的确是，”他停顿了一下，抬头看着潘西和布雷斯，“对哈利产生了冲动，连着好几晚了。”德拉科说着又低下了头，有些不好意思。  
“哈利呢？他是什么，呃，情况？”布雷斯看着德拉科一脸可以算得上是害羞的脸红，作为十四岁就梦见潘西的人，他不觉得这有什么好害羞的----梦见自己喜欢的人不应该开心吗？“我觉得，德拉科，你这是喜欢上哈利了。”  
“我也觉得，布雷斯。我好像是喜欢上他了，”德拉科拿过一个抱枕搂在怀里，“上周五，他在酒吧里当着那么多人的面吻我的时候，我有多开心！当然，那个时候没有意识到是这个原因，但是做了梦之后，再想回这件事，”德拉科笑了起来，“我真的好喜欢他！庞弗雷夫人的诊断，是错的！”  
“但是，我不确定。哈利他，这几天都，很正常，很平时没什么区别。”德拉科有点苦恼，他想要和哈利在一起的心难以抑制，但是他却不知道哈利会不会接受。哈利会不会真的就是一个无性恋者，他会不会真的不会爱上自己？  
“我觉得，哈利不会对你一点感觉都没有。”潘西拿起红茶，喝了一小口，“不然，他为什么要答应和你接吻，还随你用他来当挡箭牌？就算你们都是无性恋者，都是好奇宝宝，只是想要知道接吻的感觉，这么做也很奇怪。”潘西看着德拉科，“哈利的条件很好，他要是想找人试试接吻的感觉，为什么非你不可？你又不是不知道就算你们公开了自己的性取向，但是还是有人给你们写情书！哈利完全可以从那些情书里挑出一封，问问女生愿不愿意和他接吻。”  
“我家潘西说的都对！哈利对你一定有不一样的感情！”布雷斯搂住潘西，偷了一个吻。  
“什么感情？从小到大的兄弟情吗？”德拉科悲哀消极的地想着哈利愿意和他试试是不是因为从小到大的情分。  
“这倒不至于，你不是说他挺喜欢你的吗?审美上。”潘西嫌弃地推开布雷斯，“你去问问不就好了？”  
“我不！万一，万一他拒绝我怎么办？”德拉科搂紧了抱枕，万一说开了连兄弟也做不成了怎么办？那还是怂一点吧。

 

接下去的一个月中，两个人都偷偷地去了几次诊所，确认了自己其实是失恋性和失爱性的结合体-----只意味着他们此生只会爱对方一个人-----小心翼翼地隐藏着自己的秘密，小心翼翼地和对方相处，害怕自己不是无性恋者的身份被知道后会产生隔阂，对方知道自己的小心思后会阻止他们现在的关系-----能当众接吻的关系。  
德拉科对于公司越来越得心应手，而哈利楼顶花园的项目也在有条不紊地进行着。他们在这几个月里仍然保持至之前的关系-----通过接吻来挡掉想要搭讪地女生，而晚上也总能在梦里见到对方。纳西莎总是在跟卢修斯感叹这几天马尔福家的床单换 洗的很勤快。  
除了不敢告白之外一切都很和谐，直到有一天德拉科打破了这份和谐。  
楼顶花园已经建设得差不多了，植物基本移植好了，哈利这几天一直在照顾植物-----换了一个环境的小可爱们总是格外娇弱。哈利时不时会给花花草草们浇浇水，检查一下温度是不是合适，需不需要施肥来保证它们正常生长。  
德拉科总想帮哈利的忙，他总是千方百计地逃掉会议，来到楼顶上和哈利一起浇浇水，除除虫，施施肥，想方设法多和哈利待在一起。这一天，他照常溜到楼顶，拿起水管开始浇水。  
“等等，德拉科，别！我刚浇完水！不用浇水了！”德拉科打开喷头，水流冲了出来，洒在哈利三分钟前刚浇完水的花圃上。  
德拉科被身后哈利的大喊声吓到了，他一个转身，冰凉的地下水浇了哈利一身。哈利低头看着印出自己六块腹肌的白衬衫，抬头看看罪魁祸首-----来不及关水，结果也被浇了一身的德拉科。哈利咽了咽口水，德拉科的身材还真是…..和梦里一样好啊。哈利用手扇了扇风，他突然感觉气温上升了好几度，脸颊也烫烫的。  
德拉科看着哈利，盯着他的六块小方块目不转睛，该死，那些梦真是太真实了！德拉科回想起一些片段，脸红了起来。  
“请问，马尔福…..”德拉科的秘书推门进来，总经理这几天总是逃掉会议来楼顶找波特先生。刚刚的会议又见不到总经理，机智的小秘书熟门熟路地摸上楼顶花园，准备叫德拉科回去开会。  
德拉科冲上前抱住哈利，用后背对着门口，哈利这幅样子不能让其他人看到！  
“我现在有事，楼顶花园项目出问题了。会议挪到下午两点半。”德拉科冲着门外的秘书大喊，“别进来！花园被水淹了！”  
“哦，哦，好的，马尔福先生！您和波特先生没事吧？”  
“我们很好，你去通知他们会议改时间了。”  
“好的，马尔福先生。”  
德拉科听见秘书高跟鞋的哒哒声消失在了楼道里。

德拉科低头看向哈利，因为眼镜被淋湿了，哈利索性没再戴着，明亮清澈的祖母绿含着笑意看着德拉科。“楼顶花园出问题了？嗯？德拉科你只是在质疑我的专业能力？”  
“唔，我们现在这样，也算是出问题了吧？”  
哈利看了看自己和德拉科一览无余的白衬衫，“的确，这样的形象有损我们马尔福家的仪表。”  
德拉科停顿了一下，才不是这样，他在心里说。  
“不是这样，这只是我单纯的占有欲而已，我不想让别人看见你这样，哈利。”  
哈利惊讶地抬头，这话，听起来很像是在表白？？德拉科他？是吗？  
“我可以吻你吗？”德拉科凑近了哈利，却没等他同意就吻了下去。  
这个吻和之前完全不一样，哈利想着。德拉科一点也不温柔，他直接，粗鲁，甚至还用上了牙齿。哈利感觉自己嘴唇有些疼，但是他却不想推开德拉科，这样的体验是前所未有的，他想要尝试，只要是和德拉科有关的，他都想尝试。  
哈利伸手环住德拉科的后颈，轻踩在德拉科做工考究的皮鞋上，和德拉科在同一水平线上接吻。他用牙齿，用舌头，用嘴唇回应德拉科这一个吻。  
唔，糟糕，起反应了！  
德拉科感受到怀中哈利热情的回应，身体给出了最诚实的反应。  
而哈利，同样不输给德拉科，也用身体最诚实的部位回应着德拉科。  
“你，你不是….？”德拉科松开哈利，他带着惊喜的语气，期待哈利的回答。  
“庞弗雷夫人似乎犯了个错误，也不能说是错误吧，毕竟，呃，无性恋者和失性恋失爱恋之间的区别需要靠时间来验证，不是吗？”  
“我爱你，哈利。”德拉科抱起哈利，走向角落的休息室。  
“谁不是呢，德拉科？”哈利在德拉科脸颊上响亮地亲了一口。

 

“哦，天哪，这真是我的疏忽。”庞弗雷夫人看着对面穿着一致黑色西装的男孩们。  
“请别这么说，庞弗雷夫人，我们也花了不少时间来确定我们真实的性取向，”德拉科牵起哈利的手，“虽然时间久了一点，但是所有等待都是值得的。”他在哈利左手无名指的戒指上落下一个吻。  
“真难想象，你们能够在茫茫人海中发现并爱上对方，这可真是幸运呢！要知道，失性恋失爱恋结合体可是很少见的，更别说还能找到另一半了。”  
“是啊，”哈利摸着自己左手上的婚戒，“我们是亿万分之一的幸运儿。”


End file.
